Hanayuri
|kanji= |romaji= |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= April 3rd |gender= Male |age= 17 |height= Unknown |weight= Unknown |eye color= Blue |hair color= White |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= Green Tattoo |affiliation= Fire Heart Guild |previous affiliation= Dark Guild |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} | Appearance Hanayuri has snow white hair his body is very slim and he has very light skin tone. most people when they first see him mistake him for being sick because of his skin tone. He wears a Sweat jacket that has old runic marks around it. he has necklace that repersents the spirit of the forest. He seems to have tribal markens on his body that have been there sense he was very young. it shows that he is from tribe that inhabited the South West of Fiore. Hanayuri also has a scare on his back from when he battled Laki. Personality Hanayuris personaility is a sorta off and on one, one moment he could be the most hyper and talkitve person then the next he could be the most anti social person in world. he also seems to have a better personailty on a sunny day then rainy. when ever plants die around him he becomes very depressed or angry. he seems to day dream a lot and sleep most people find him a bit eccentric or bipolar do to his personailty and try to avoid him. he also has a small bit insanity him do to his past. Relationships parents: Mother:Dead Father:Dead Friends/Foes Hades: Hanayuri seems to have mixed feelings for hades. because of this hanayuri is not able to go on missions that have to do about grimor heart, on the other hand he has deep hate hades as well as a love for him. Hades is like father figure who did not care for his son to Hanayuri. So Hanayuri would be unpredictable around him Laki: not much is knowing other then that they fought one another and laki one. they often meet up every once in awhile when there in same aria. its same to asume that they are friends. History Hanayuri was born in a small village located in a dence forest. He grew up there till the age of seven. thats when his home was destoryed by a demon of zerefs. Hanayuris parents were able to use plant magic and a strange eye ability called natures eye, they heald off demon as long as they could before they were brutally killed right in front of Hanayuri. Hanayuri was so tramatized by the event that he lost his memorys of his child hood. every thing he loved he forgot all his friends were gone. nothing was left so he wondered the forest alone and forgotting. A dark guild fond Hanayuri there leader noticed he had a strange magic energy around him so he took him in. the masters name was Hade's. hades trained Hanayuri for a long while till he hit the age of of 14. Hanayuri seemed to have almost perect control over all sections of plant magic. ((Hanayuri was all ready having problems with his mental state at this time.)) All the was left was to open up his magic ability. hades tried every thing and could not figure it out till they entered the forest were he fond Hanayuri. His ability acctivated his eyes became a dark shade of green as he looked at every plant. They started to move well others started to speak. hades was so hipnotized at the sight that he was not realizing that Hanayuri was losing his mind do to all his memorys of zerefs demon destorying his village, Hana then passed out as forest it self became wild and untamed the living forest attacked hades. Hades was just barely able to destory all livng plants. they later returned to the base hades locked away hanayuri sense he was done his research on him and his magic. Hanayuri prooved to be a powerful young mage. as he was locked away hanayuris hair became snow white and his skin became sickly pale. He also seemed to have gone insane. threw the two years of being locked away, it was said that he killed his cell mate in cold blood do to mad ness that was in him. hanayuri spent two years locked away in that cell that hades left him in. he was later freed and was sent on mission to destory legal guilds, he destoryed many minor legal guilds easily. Thats when fairy tail took action. they saw that the boy was almost insane when first met him. Laki of fairy tail went up agaist him with her wood maker magic. laki was able deafet him but was gravely injured. she looked over Hanayuri then brought him to fairy tail. the guild master looked over him and noticed the boys ability then sent request for a legal guild to take him in. hanayuri was taking in by a legal guild that was able to turn him back to a civilized person. the guild memmbers of the guild he joined call him green man or the garden mage. he chooses to stay in guilds gardens then go missions and takes care of plant life. he uses the excuse that he protects guild well no one is there. well in all trueth he had no were else to go and he did not want to interfer with any of others guild memmbers lives. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities he is able to sing, he also seems to be a very good gardener. in combat he is very skilled stratagist who takes time to plan out his attacks before rushing in. he is physically unable to with stand heavy hitting attacks. Magical Abilities Magic Flower Magic , Wood magic and Plant Magic Quotes "Please leave me be i want to stay here and never go to the civilized world." "A fight! ..... Hehehhe... You think you could kill me the master of dark forest!!!" Trivia Theme song is:Blue Bird-Ikimono Gakari Behind the Scenes References Category:SkytheNeko Category:Mage